


Reaching for Freedom

by tsthrace



Series: random drabbles [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsthrace/pseuds/tsthrace
Summary: Anacostia speaking to Scylla. Their dynamic is fascinating.
Relationships: Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn
Series: random drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893874
Kudos: 7





	Reaching for Freedom

Anger was the deepest part of me, too, my roots reaching for something else to sustain me but finding nothing but loss. You’re powerful, but not powerful enough to change the past, and certainly not powerful enough to know where your power ends. There is a limit, a boundary. The Spree won’t tell you that, but I will. Because you’re lost. So am I, but at least I know my limits—the Army’s gift. I'll help you find yours if you help me break mine. (Did I say that out loud?) We could save each other. We could be free.


End file.
